The Helmet
The Helmet is the 1st episode of season 7 of The Jacob New Adventures. It's going to premeire on The Greeny Channel on January 1st, 2019. Plot Jacob is getting bored and annoyed at how his new lucky hat allows him to succeed at everything he does. Even though he has been using it for a week, his mansionmates is unaware of its power. He demonstrates the luck at the dining table by catapulting a clump of his food in the air. Through an extremely lucky chain of events, Dr. Beanson's food gets launched directly into Jacob's mouth. Everyone at the table gasps in awe, except for Jacob, who just looks bored. He considers throwing it away, but Dr. Beanson begs his friend to let him use it to get onto a show called "Kids Say The Most Hystarical Things". Jeb Guy, being a firm believer in science, states the absurdity of a hat being lucky, but Dr. Beanson completely misunderstands. Before Jeb Guy can say anything else, Jacob plops the lucky hat onto Dr. Beanson's head. The effects are immediate - the phone rings to tell Dr. Beanson that he's been given a spot on the show. Gum, like Jeb Guy, doesn't believe a hat, tin foil or otherwise, can grant luck to its wearer. He is quickly persuaded to the contrary, however, when Dr. Beanson puts the hat on him. Again, the effects are immediate - Gum receives a call from his PetSmart saying that they are considering him for a promotion and a pay rise. All he needs to do is ace an interview. Jeb Guy solemnly rings a death knell, believing that the obsession over the lucky hat will be the cause of doom for The Jacob New Adventures Gang. At Burger King the next day, the gang wait for their food. Carrie, next to her boyfriends, play Angry Birds Star Wars 2 on her iPad. While waiting for their turn, Jacob explains to Benny that he wants a little failure in his life. He goes on to epically fail on fitting 43 chicken nuggets in his mouth, which gives him the satisfaction of failing, at the cost of great pain. At Voltage Video Games, he continues to explain why always being successful in life would be boring. He demonstrates in an N64 cartridge - into the N64, he pours a "pinch of success", a "dash of failure", and then he mixes it together, and calls the result a great life. Figuratively beautiful, though in reality the two games he mixed caused a Red Screen of Death on a PS2. As if being seizurified by a PS2 RSOD wasn't enough, the redness cover every inch of the TV screen and start filling it violently. At 7:30 PM, he still continues to believe that failure makes life great. He tries to do the same trick he did at the beginning of the episode, but without the luck of the tin foil helmet, a chain reaction of Gree Guy bumping into Pingux, causeing him to become scared and crash into Bryan Guy, which succeeds in ruining Keithy Guy's sandwich. In retaliation, Keithy Guy shoves Jacob into Benny's mouth. After that third display of failure, Jacob still tries to believe in how failure makes life interesting. Three's the charm, though, so Jacob breaks down crying. He begins wishing he had his helmet back, entering the beginning stages of obsession. Back at home, Dean, Beth, Eder, Ythan Guy, Little Guy 2, Plum, Dr. Beanson, Zeeky, Carrie, Princess Bubblegum, Keithy Guy, Pingux, Gree Guy, Little Guy, Doctor, Dr. PBS, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Gilmen, CookieEater, GirlyLover, Bryan Guy, Mikey, Nodog, Gum, Curly, Larry, Moe, Geo Girl, Geo Guy 2, Geo Girl 2, Little Girl, Spongebob, Viacom V of Doom, Xiang, Mr. P-Head, The NBC Peacock, John Guy, Cool Guy, Patrick, Screen Gems, Splaat, Jacob 2, Little Girl 2 and Gree Guy 2 are arguing over who should get to use the helmet. Their appointments are, unfortunately, at the same time. Dr. Beanson needs the helmet to win a speedboat, while Gum needs the helmet to ace his job interview and get a promotion and pay rise. Gum, explaining how his promotion would be good for the entire treehouse, persuades Dr. Beanson to give him the helmet. However, being the cunning, selfish soldier he is, Dr. Beanson changes his mind at the last minute and instead gives Gum a plain old paper mache helmet, keeping the lucky tin foil one for himself. At Gum's job interview, the panel of interviewers applaud at him perfect resume, though they chuckle at his funny paper mache hat. Gum, upon hearing that the hat is paper mache, realizes that Dr. Beanson duped his. Already starting to get angry, he turns on the TV and sure enough, there's Dr. Beanson wearing the lucky hat and winning a boat. That did it for Gum. He goes on an all out rage, completely trashing the office. Because of that show of anger, his bosses turn him down for the promotion. At dinner that night, Jacob, Dr. Beanson, and Gum all fight for the helmet, while Gum and Jeb Guy look on in horror. After a few minutes of this fighting, Carrie finally screams some sense into them. Dr. Beanson and Gum agree to let Carrie get rid of the hat, but her boyfriend is still obsessed over it. When Carrie takes the helmet from him, Jacob goes bonkers, yelling and lunging at his girlfriend. Gum restrains his troubled owner as a shaken Doctor and Benny watch. Benny and Doctor resolve to throw the helmet into the garbage crusher to make sure no one can ever use it again. Unbeknownst to two, Jacob was stalking them. As they trek up to the garbage crusher, Benny gets curious and tries the helmet on. Instantly he finds enough jewelry and bling to cover his entire body. Halfway up the mountain, the treasures he's found becomes too heavy. Much to his annoyance, Doctor ends up having to carry him the rest of the way. At the summit of Mount Dump, Benny runs to the garbage crusher to dispose of the helmet. Right before he is able to finish the job, though, his best friend ambushes him and takes the helmet back. He puts it on as Doctor and Benny corner him. They try to knock the helmet off by throwing random things at it, but they miss every shot. Jacob decides to retaliate with a tennis ball machine that was conveniently lying next to a power generator. At this point, Doctor finally concedes that the helmet is lucky. Doctor and Benny duck for cover as Jacob opens fire on them. Benny, refusing to let his best friend be consumed by the evil of the helmet, runs out of cover with a stale baguette, intending to deflect a tennis ball into the helmet. He succeeds, but not before getting knocked out by one of the tennis balls. The helmet starts rolling towards the garbage crusher, with a panicked Jacob trailing behind. Jacob, unfortunately, did not make it in time to catch the helmet though he does, to Doctor and Benny's horror, jump in after it. All hope is not lost though - Jacob and the helmet are hanging off of adjacent branches. As Jacob reaches towards his helmet, his branch breaks, but Doctor catches one of his hands. Despite this, he still keeps reaching over for the helmet. He succeeds in grabbing it, but Doctor can't lift him up without his other hand. After a few sentimental statements ("But-...but without it I'm nothing!" "Jacob, we're nothing without you!"), Jacob finally decides to let the hat go. The hat, instead of landing into the jaws of the garbage crusher, lands off to the side. Jacob, Benny, and Doctor again throw random things at the hat until it finally gets knocked into the fire. Back at home, Dr. Beanson drives the boat...on land. They need to continue doing so for 100 miles, ruining the road and making quite the fools out of themselves as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is based off the TAWOG episode of the same name. *Kids Say The Most Hystarical Things is a game show on the forgotten Cartoon Cartoon series "Sheep in the Big City". *In one of the episodes of TJNA, a dark clone of Little Guy, Dark Little Guy, has the same helmet on. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7